September 10, 17--
by ThatObsessedFreak
Summary: After the doctor's death, the monster leaves to seek his own. But someone sees him through the snow.


**Author's Note: **So this is a short little thing I'm not too sure of. It's really more like the prolog to a whole story I have in my mind, but I'm not sure if all that'll pan out well on paper. I might…_might_…continue this somehow or another. I don't know. A lot is up for interpretation otherwise. If I don't continue and you wish to know details, feel free to contact me.

**Warnings:** None really. Mentioned nudity? Eh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frankenstein/The Modern Prometheus or take credit for Merry Shelly's work.

* * *

**September 10, 17—**

The cold was biting.

Snow fell in heavy blankets.

That's when I saw him.

He was trudging across the frozen field with an uneven gate, aimless he seemed in his journey. I was crouching on a boulder merely a few feet away, though it seemed like miles through the wall of swirling crystals. He didn't see me, I realized, or perhaps he couldn't.

I wanted his eyes.

I opened my mouth and screeched.

Now he could see me.

He turned in my direction slowly and I straightened my back to make myself taller. He stood there for a long time. I wondered if maybe he couldn't find me, if my eyes were better than I'd thought. After a long while he started in my direction, his uneven steps careful and slow. As he got closer I could finally make out his features. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

His face was grotesque.

His body, unnatural.

He was so unique.

When he was no more than three feet from me, close enough finally to expose every feature, he stopped. We stared at each other for many long moments. As utterly out of place as he seemed there amongst the pure, clean snow, I imagined I looked just as disturbingly surreal.

My eyes both pitch black.

My body absent of clothes.

Covered in lifeblood.

I saw intelligence in his mismatched eyes, something I hoped he saw in mine. I'd run from my first live feeding, trying to escape the horror of what I'd done. What I'd enjoyed every minute of. Something told me that this man- though he smelled like many men at once- was doing something very similar.

Running from something.

Something he had committed.

Something terrible.

Could he be a monster? Could he be so like me? I don't remember how long he stood there with me, but I can remember him turning away as if to leave and my hand reaching out to stop him by his arm. He stopped and looked back. Words didn't come to me. Speaking was no longer an action I could oblige. But I didn't want him to go.

I got to my feet.

I held fast and tugged his sleeve.

He didn't move an inch.

Was I wrong? Perhaps I was the lone monster between us. Perhaps I had read him wrong, found something in him that wasn't there but an imagining of my own will. But he didn't move away. He only stood there with pain in his eyes.

I could not be wrong.

I saw him as he saw me.

I tugged his sleeve twice.

Still he stood solidly, unyielding to the billowing winds and my new strength. No violence. No words. No movement. And I only wanted a reaction, because I didn't understand and I needed an answer. I tilted my head in question. What could I do?

That is when I knew.

The answer there before me.

Mavis showed me once.

I took a step closer and wondered what he would think, what he was thinking at that moment. But that was a mystery to me, and I had only my deepest, most basic thoughts to guide me these days. I let my hand slip down to his wrist- where I felt the most peculiar seam in his skin- and pulled his hand up to the side of my face.

His skin smelled like death.

The blood inside warmed over.

As if he'd been dead.

I waited to see if he'd push me away, or maybe even take my hand in the same manner. But all he did was stare down at me with many strong, mixed emotions. I hadn't seen such emotions in many weeks. The only eyes I saw were either impassive or filled with fear. Nothing like what I saw in his eyes. I took a step backwards, my final effort to drag him into my hell, then-

Something amazing.

It could have made my heart start.

…

He followed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you liked it, please review. If you saw something you think I could improve on, criticism is helpful. Hm…I think that's it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
